Garost
Gabriel Frost (ゲーブリエル, Gabriel) is a protagonist that has yet to make an appearance in the Striking Blades series. He is an OC created by author, Gelmra-Obsidian. He was found within the Sword Art Online universe and was one of the 10,000 people trapped within the world's first death game. He is one of the two main characters in the Warzone Arc, and one of the leaders of the games rogue faction, The Forgotten. Appearance His appearance was inconsistent. He constantly wore a mask or helmet during his time in the world of Sword Art Online. Some believed that - because of his lack of common humanity - he was an in-game True Artificial Intelligence. His eyes were always cold, empty - and never contributed anything to conversations. Only one thing was consistent about what he wore; no matter what it was, it always had to be white. In terms of his time in Inclement Online, he is constantly seen wearing heavy armor and is armed with a hand-cannon and assault rifle. Unfortunately his armor is grey or silver in this game, due to the white camo being Delta-class,ordnance (only attainable when the character's combat level is 150). Personality Gabriel, before even entering Sword Art Online, was a socially awkward boy, usually only speaking with his brother and a few closely knit friends of his. He kept quiet and shied away from any conversations with anyone else. Because of this, he was deemed to be cold and quite scary to others except for his twin brother, Caleb, being called the ice to his brother's fire. However, he didn't mind this one bit, as it allowed him to be distant without having a reason to. When entering Sword Art Online, Garost, as he was then called, decided to open up just a bit more, him having been in the beta test, he decided to help others in need with Caleb, who didn't have the privilege of entering the beta test. Starting to see the good he was doing for others, he seemed to smile and actually enjoy himself more. He liked the feeling of helping people through whatever trials they were going through in game. It gave him a sense of responsibility and satisfaction when he achieved his goalsand also helped people in the process. This continued and even greatly increased after Kayaba's revealing of the dire situation the 10,000 players were in. Gabriel, with much help of his outgoing and exuberant brother, continued to help out wherever he could. The two became well renowned on the frontlines for their teamwork and compatibility in battle, known as the Fire and Ice duo. Things seemed to be going along great for the two brothers. But Gabriel's personality would take a drastic turn, for the worse. One day, while grinding on the 3rd Floor's Forest of Wavering Mist, the two were ambushed by a group of PKers. They were led by none other than Johnny Black, who would later be a prominent and well infamous member of the biggest player killing guild, Laughing Coffin. After a harsh and ruthless struggle, Gabriel had been thrown back from the force of a skill, Johhny attempting to deliver the finishing blow with his shortsword. However, his attempt at Garost's life was intervened in by Caleb, who took the brunt of the Player killer's attack. The force of the skill plus a critical hit took down the remaining amount of Caleb's life. Watching in horror, Garost watched as Caleb staggered back, landing right atop his brother, who held him close. Hearing his last words, Garost watched as Caleb shattered into data before him. Johnny Black and the others, seeing what had happened, retreated within the darkness, escaping the area and leaving an utterly shocked and devastated Garost in the field by himself. Trauma settling in, Garost then fainted, losing all of his memory in the process. When he woke up next, he knew nothing of what he used to be, just the thirst for revenge. He didn't know where it came from, or why it'd come. But he felt vengeful. After that day, a cold, lifeless, and ruthless Garost formed from the rubble of his shattered personality. Becoming the infamous White Reaper, Garost roamed Sword Art Online, hunting player killer after player killer. He helped out on the frontlines, but was anonymous. Only noticed by the wielding of his scythe. After Sword Art Online, he didn't remember anything. Just the cold within his heart, and no fire to burn it out. After rehab and what not, Minako, Garbiel's head assistant (I forgot what she was to him), even though knowing the trauma he produced from Sword Art Online, purchased the AmuSphere and a new game for him. Inclement Online. The game was said to be extremely tough to play by oneself, so she hoped Gabriel could hopefully bring himself to terms with letting others in. Reluctantly agreeing after a few arguments, Gabriel tried out the game. He became a well known player within Inclement, but never really seeing what Minako wanted him to. Only playing to vent off his anger of his amnesia that he still possessed. That was, until he met a certain brown haired player. Background Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilities Skills Buffs Two-handed Combat Scythe Quotes Trivia *In Sword Art Online, his alias, the White Reaper, was usually mistaken for the White Demon, a nickname given to the player Raika. Soon the populace dubbed him just the Reaper to avoid confusion. Category:Character Category:Male